Barion
Barion Jusic (Being constructed) Early Life Barion Jusic was born and raised on the shipyard world of Kuat. His parents were Halen and Gali Jusic, both having lived majority of their life on the planet. He had a single younger sister, Nita Jusic. Halen was a dockworker for the orbital shipyards above the planet's atmosphere while Gali spent her time raising Barion and Nita on the planet surface. Although his father spent much of his time working in space, Barion had never left the planet during his younger years. He spent majority of his time helping his mother take care of Nita, and with the chores around their house. He was always a helpful person, and had a strong desire to prove himself a capable man to his peers. The news about the war occuring in the outer rim had begun to circulate through the holonet when he was 13 years old. He spoke to many traders who arrived onplanet about what was happening, and they told him about a vast armada moving through the galaxy, conquering Republic planets and killing soldiers. Since he was too young, he was not able to join the military yet and thus pushed the news from his mind. When Barion was 14 years old, a tragic event changed his life forever. His father died in an accident aboard a construction project of a hammerhead-class cruiser in orbit, stranding his wife and children without a steady income. This event left his mother greatly depressed, and made it so they could not support themselves well enough on their own. This forced Barion to act, and he applied as a pilot trainee for the dock shuttle system. Once approved for training, he left his home for the pilot academy in the capital of Kuat City. After six months of training, he was certified as a pilot and gained his lisence, approving him access to fly a shuttle craft between the surface and the orbital shipyards. He continually sent a portion of his funds to his mother to help sustain her and his sister. When he was 18, the news about the war became more dire as he heard that the Republic was being pushed far back towards the core worlds and the mid rim was being taken over by the day. The war needed any and all able-bodied soldiers to join the military to assist in the defense of the Republic. Being one such a person, he readily put in his application and was approved a week later. After saying his goodbyes to his family, he boarded a space craft with various other trainees to be taken to a Republic military training center on Corellia. Military Training The training the military put him and his fellow trainees though was brutal and tiring, but he could feel himself becoming stronger by the day. Barion's second day of basic was where he met his lifelong friend, Edward Edtrooper. Ed was placed into another training class to proceed into an officer ascension program. Barion rose above his fellow trainees in the various training exercises, and was marked as the top student of his class by the second week. He spent several hours training his marksman skills at the range, proving his capabilities with firearms. He thought of his family every day, using them as his driving force to succeed. Upon graduation of basic training, he was named distinguished graduate of his training class. Amazed by Barion's effort, the training officer of his camp placed his name up for continued training with the Special Operations division of the Republic military. The approval came soon after, allowing him to join in the newest class of Troopers. He knew this was a chance of a lifetime, to use his talents to exceed and join the ranks of the Republic Troopers. He had heard stories about them during basic, being trained in many forms of combat and having the skill of an elite Commando. Without hesitating, he gladly accepted the proposal. He was moved to a secret training facility on the planet of Coruscant, where he would begin his Spec Ops training. Upon arriving, the staff made it very aparent that they would not make the training easy for any of them. Barion just smiled, responded as he was trained to with a "Yes, sir!", and his training began. He spent eight months training on Coruscant, receiving classroom instruction on advanced maneuvers, alien languages, tactics, and various other techniques he would find useful while serving. He personally excelled at fireteam maneuvers and moderately at tactics, but was no where near the best with languages. Once his training completed on Coruscant, he boarded another spaceship and was shipped off to Alderaan. His training staff had told him and his class there was a secret Republic training facility in the Alderaan mountains where they would further train their skills in melee combat and combatives. Once the ship landed at the facility, Barion and the rest of his training class were ushered off the ship into a large bunker built into the side of a mountain. Although the facility was hidden well, it was heavily guarded with constant patrols and base defenses. Shortly after the landing at Alderaan, Barion and the rest of his class were introduced to their trainers. His trainer was a very young officer named Gregori Fin. Barion soon learned how he had recieved his commission and earned a spot as a Spec Ops trooper at such a young age. He was a very talented individual, teaching Barion many forms of hand-to-hand combat, 1-handed weapons, and polearms. Gregori was a great trainer, and Barion flourished under his instruction. They became good friends during their time, but after three months, Barion had to leave the for the next training complex for his ranged weapons training. The third training grounds Barion was transported to was on Ord Mantell in a large weapons testing facility in the northern hemisphere of the planet. The facility itself had been a target for Sith raid in the months before their arrival, and so the complex was on high alert at all times. Since Ord Mantell was near the front lines of the war, the facility was crawling with Republic soldiers and Troopers working to defend the experiemental weapons systems being designed and tested within the walls of the complex. Barion and the rest of his training class were directed to board an elevator to fall deep within the facility for their training. The elevator descended hundreds of feet underground before halting at a large cavern full of barracks, weapon ranges, armories, and explosives bunkers. Their training began with a review of weapons functionality and familiarization since it had been several months since they had last been allowed to train with blasters. It only took Barion two days before his accuracy was restored to the expert level it had been during basic. Once everyone was back up to par with their rifle expertise, their trainers began to teach them the finer points of ranged combat with rifles and pistols. Barion found the training quite enjoyable, learning the skills faster than most others in his class. As well as blasters, the training staff taught them the basics of explosives and technical skills with computers. This is where Barion was given the certification as an explosives expert, being the best at judging, designing, and planting explosive materials. When he returned home, he found his house barren and his family gone. Shocked, he spent hours searching his home for anything telling of where they had went to. There was nothing. He spent several months thereafter searching, while working for the shuttle system, trying to locate his family. He finally managed to locate a notice that his mother and sister took a